Bobby Lashley
|birth_place = Junction City, Kansas |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = Colorado Springs, Colorado |trainer = Ohio Valley Wrestling |debut = 2003 |retired = }} Franklin Roberto "Bobby" Lashley (July 16, 1976) is an American professional wrestler. He is best known for his stint in World Wrestling Entertainment under the ring name of Bobby Lashley where he was a two-time ECW World Champion and one-time United States Champion. He later took a departure from WWE and began working at Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) where he faced many feuds including a slight partnership with Mick Foley. In May 2012, it was mentioned that Lashley wanted to return to the WWE, but they were not interested and did not know where to use him. Lashley then appeared on the independent circuit, as well as for the Inoki Genome Federation in Japan. On March 9, 2014, Lashley returned to TNA. Pro Wrestling Career World Wrestling Entertainment (2004-2008) Lashley signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) in 2004 and subsequently trained in its then-developmental territory Ohio Valley Wrestling under the ring name Blaster Lashely. While in OVW, he wrestled as a member of the stable Bolin Services. With his size and athletic ability, Lashley built up a string of victories in his OVW matches as well as his matches following his appearances on both RAW and Smackdown programs in the following year of 2005. In that same year Lashley made his Pay-Per-View (PPV) debut at No Mercy on October 9, defeating Simon Dean in singles action. Throughout the closing months of 2005 and moving into the following year, Lashley continued to score impressive victories in singles matches as well as other uniquely-styled matches. United States Champion/Feud with Booker T (2006) Lashley participated in the revived King of the Ring tournament held on April 21, 2006, the first King of the Ring in four years since won last by Brock Lesnar in 2002. In the first round, Lashley beat Mark Henry on the April 22nd edition of Friday Night Smackdown via count-out. He advanced to face and defeat Finlay on the May 9th edition of Smackdown, qualifying for the final round of the King of the Ring against Booker T. On May 21 at Judgment Day, Lashley lost to Booker T. This would start Booker's heel-run as he soon after, began wrestling as King Booker after having won the King of the King. United States Championship Lashley won the United States Championship in an impromptu match against the champion John Bradshaw Layfield announced by Rey Mysterio. The match lasted less than two minutes after Lashley immediately reported to the ring to wrestle JBL after the former champion had insulted and taunted Mysterio. This victory solidified Lashley's growing championship and main event push in the WWE. As the US Champion, Lashley went on to face King Booker in a rivalry stemming from their King of the Ring match and fueled by Booker's egotistical outlook on Lashley, referring to Lashley as a "peasant". With a newly formed stable referred to as Booker's "Court" (consisting of Finlay and William Regal as enforcers and Sharmell as Booker's Queen and valet), Lashley faced uneven odds and faced his share of losses and hard-fought wins during the months of June and July 2006. Lashley formed a tag team with Batista, much to the fans' delight, adding further popularity to Lashley. They took on King Booker and his court on various occasions, scoring victories in handicap tag matches and even-team matches when Lashley and Batista joined forces with The Undertaker to defeat King Booker, Finlay and William Regal. ECW/RAW Brands/Championship Matches (2006-2007) When the WWE issued a revival of Extreme Championship Wrestling (more accurately a brand-extension of WWE called ECW) in 2006, Lashley competed at ECW's December to Dismember on December 3 in an Elimination Chamber match the fifth chamber match held at a PPV since its conception in 2002. The match was held for the ECW World Heavyweight Championship featuring Hardcore Holly, CM Punk, The Big Show, Test and Rob Van Dam, resulting in Lashley eliminating the Big Show in the closing mintues of the match. Lashley went on to successfully defend his new title against the Big Show in a rematch the following night on the December 4th edition of ECW on Syfy. During the remaining weeks of December and into the next year in January, Lashley successfully retained his title against his Elimination Chamber opponents in a variety of championship matches. During his first PPV title defense match, Lashley defeated Test at the 2007 Royal Rumble on January 28. Lashley continued his successful title reign crossing brands when he appeared on the February 5th edition of Monday Night Raw to face the challenge of Kenny Dykstra. Feuds and Title Matches (2007) Lashley began wrestling Umaga in several significant matches during his time on the ECW brand during the early months of 2007. Lashley's most memorable Wrestlemania debut came at Wrestlemania XXIII on April 1, in the form of representing Donald Trump in a "Hair vs Hair" match against Vince McMahon who was represented by Umaga with "Stone Cold" Steve Austin as the guest referee. Winning the match, Lashley, Steve Austin and Donald Trump joined in shaving off McMahon's hair. After Wrestlemania, Lashley began feuding with the WWE Chairman Vince McMahon and his son Shane. The feud included stacking the odds against Lashley and making his wrestling life a complete hell including facing a three-on-one handicap match at Backlash on April 29 against Vince and Shane McMahon and Umaga. After winning the match, Lashley was forced into a Gauntlet Match the following night on the May 21st edition of Monday Night Raw. He defeated four opponents in singles action beginning with the superheavyweight Viscera, followed by a consecutive superheavyweight Umaga, then Shane McMahon and finally Chris Masters. Lashley ultimately was gaining momentum for a title match against Vince McMahon after having lost his title the month before. At One Night Stand on June 3, Lashley beat McMahon for the ECW title. During the 2007 summer, Lashley joined in the title run for the WWE Championship held by John Cena. In contention also were Randy Orton and King Booker. In a Beat the Clock challenge, Lashley faced Shelton Benjamin, an opponent supported by King Booker to eliminate Lashley from the title run. Benjamin agreed with the condition he would be granted a title match when King Booker defeated John Cena. Lashley however, defeated Benjamin on the July 2, Monday Night Raw episode and broke King Booker's time, thus eliminating Booker from the contender spot. On the July 9th edition of Monday Night Raw, King Booker and Mr. Kennedy faced Lashley in an intended handicap match before Jeff Hardy volunteered to be Lashley's partner, making the match into a tag team outing. The team of Lashley and Hardy defeated King Booker and Kennedy. On July 22, at the Great American Bash Lashley unsuccessfully challenged John Cena for the WWE Championship. Lashley's last match was on July 30, on Monday Night Raw against Mr. Kennedy. During the match, Lashey was "injured" when he was kicked shoulder-first into the ring steps. This was actually part of giving Lashley time off to have surgery on his shoulder from an injury sustained from Backlash, months earlier. Afterwards, Lashley was released from WWE on February 4, 2008. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2009-2010) Lashley debuted on Total Nonstop Action Wrestling on July 21 in a tag match with Mick Foley against Kevin Nash and Kurt Angle. Lashley wrestled in singles and tag matches with Brother Devon and Brother Ray. He engaged in a brief rivalry with Scott Steiner before finally wrestling his last match on December 12 at TNAW Final Resoluation. In February 10, 2010, Lashley's profile on the TNA website was removed, confirming his release from the company. In an interview with Heavy Sports Lashley claimed that the release was legitimate and had been done in order for him to fully focus on his MMA career. Indepdendent Circuit (2010-2012) On September 25, Lashley debuted on Inoki Genome Federation (IGF). His last IGF match was on March 20, 2013 against Kendo Kashin. Other promotions he wrestled for while on the Independent circuit include Juggalo Championship Wrestling (JCW), Family Wrestling Entertainment (FWE), Big Time Wrestling (BTW), Northeast Wrestling (NEW), Great Lakes Championship Wrestling (GLCW), Hart Legacy Wrestling (HLW), Resistance Pro Wrestling (RPW) and the World Wrestling League (WWL). On June 26, 2013, Lashley signed a two-year contract with the Japanese promotion Inoki Genome Federation (IGF) after winning the general elections. Return to TNA Wrestling (2014-Present) On March 9, 2014 Lashley returned to TNA at Lockdown in Miami, Florida, answering Ethan Carter III's open challenge after his scheduled opponent (Kurt Angle) couldn't wrestle due to injury. This was Lashley's first TNA appearance since 2010. On the March 20 edition of Impact Wrestling, Lashley wrestled Ethan Carter III losing to Carter after interference by Willow, who attacked Carter, causing the match to end in disqualification. On the May 15 episode of Impact Wrestling, Lashley made his return after running out to the aid of Eric Young, but instead hitting Young with a spear, and allying himself along with M.V.P. and Kenny King, thus turning heel. In June 2014, TNA started introducing him as "Lashley" (without using his first name Bobby, to avoid confusion with another wrestler named Bobby). On the June 19 episode Impact Wrestling, Lashley defeated Eric Young to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. This marked Lashley's first championship in his TNA career, as well as his third world championship. defended the title on June 20, 2014 (aired July 3) against Young. On June 25 (aired July 17) Lashley defended the title against Jeff Hardy. At Impact Wrestling: Destination X, on June 26 (aired July 31) Lashley defended the title against former X-Division Champion Austin Aries. On the September 18, 2014 edition of Impact Wrestling Lashley lost the TNA World Heavyweight Championship to Bobby Roode. Lashley regained the championship on January 7, 2015, thanks to Eric Young turning on Roode. On the following night's tapings of the January 16, 2015 episode of Impact Wrestling, Lashley refused to become apart of this new group and decided to leave, but was attacked by the other members with MVP saying that the title belongs to the BDC. This turned Lashley face again in the process. Personal life Lashley graduated from Missouri Valley College in 1999 with a degree in Human Service Agency Management. He is also a former sergeant in the United States Army, where he continued wrestling. Lashley was set to compete for the 2003 Olympic games before suffering a dream-ending injury while at a bank that was robbed. Lashley has a daughter, Kyra, who was born in 2005. In 2007, Lashley opened up a shop that sells health smoothie drinks. He dated former WWE Diva Kristal Marshall. The couple had a son, named Myles in July 2008. In July 2009, Lashley announced the launch of The Lashley Network. The Lashley Network of websites comprises his official gym, his official nutrition store, and his social networking website. In a press release for the launch he stated that he is keeping his name out in the television media and on the internet so he can reach his goal of being the top fighter in MMA. In March 2010, Lashley announced the grand opening of his new gym in the Denver, Colorado area titled American Top Team Altitude. The facility will serve as a gym such as popular chain Gold's Gym and will also showcase MMA events. Lashley was featured in the 2010 video game EA Sports MMA. In May 2010, Lashley announced the opening of his new MMA Management company Lashley Management. Lashley, along with co-founder Judith Sussman, represent current and future MMA fighters. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Dominator'' (Running powerslam – 2007–present or an inverted front powerslam – 2005–2006) **Dragon sleeper – 2009 **Right-handed knockout hook]] – 2009 **Spear – 2007–present **Thrust spinebuster – 2009; used as a signature move thereafter *'Signature moves' **Clothesline **Fallaway slam **Full nelson slam **Military press drop **Multiple suplex variations ***Delayed vertical, with theatrics ***Exploder ***Overhead belly-to-belly ***Trapping **Shoulder block *'Nicknames' **"The Dominator" **"The Real Deal" **"The God of Thunder" **"The Boss" **'"The Destroyer"' *'Managers' **Kristal Lashley **'Montel Vontavious Porter' *'Entrance themes' **"God of Thunder" by Kiss (OVW) **"Hell Will Be Calling Your Name" performed by Mercy Fall and composed by Jim Johnston (WWE) **"Blow Me Away" by Breaking Benjamin (AAA) **"The Boss" by Dale Oliver (TNA; 2009–2010, 2014) **"I'm Me" by Lil Wayne (Independent circuit) **'"Domination"' by Dale Oliver (TNA, 2014–present) **"Return of the Ronin" by MVP (TNA; Used with MVP) Championships and accomplishments *'Amateur Wrestling' :*Armed Forces Championship (2 times) :*Missouri Valley College National Championship (1996, 1997, and 1998) :*NAIA National Wrestling Champion (1997, 1998) :*Military World Championship Silver Medalist (2002) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*Ranked #'51' in the PWI 500 in 2006. :*Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2006) :*Rookie of the Year (2005) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *TNA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :* TNA Championship Series (2009) :* TNA Joker's Wild (2015) *'World Wrestling Entertainment''' :*ECW World Championship (2 times) :*WWE United States Championship (1 time) External links * TNA.com Profile * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Official Website of Bobby Lashley pl:Bobby Lashley Category:American wrestlers Category:WWE United States Champions Category:ECW World Heavyweight Champions Category:1976 births Category:2003 debuts Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Connecticut Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:Family Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Fusion Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Great Lakes Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Hart Legacy Wrestling alumni Category:Inoki Genome Federation current roster Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World League Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling League alumni Category:Former amateur wrestlers Category:Former military Category:Elimination Chamber Match winners Category:Kansas wrestlers Category:TNA World Heavyweight Champions Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:German Wrestling Promotion alumni Category:Qatar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Fire Star Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NRW Pro Wrestling alumni